The Past
by Carnetia
Summary: Ketika rahasia lama terbongkar, kenangan pahit itu kembali menghampiri kepala, air mata perlahan mulai jatuh. Mereka mulai kebingungan. Apakah mereka akan tetap melawan pada takdir, dan menyerah pada orang yang sebenarnya mereka cintai? Atau tetap terjebak di dalam masa lalu, dan terus-terusan berbohong?/Ada banyak pemeran OC!/ Mungkin ada sedikit adegan gore!
1. Chapter 1

**_Pertama,_**

 _Tangan hangat itu masih memeluknya erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Suara memekakkan telinga itu masih terdengar._

 _Hangat, seperti darah yang mengalir dari tubuh pria yang sangat Ia cintai_

 _Menyakitkan, karena itu adalah pelukan terakhir._

 _Berbekas, sampai kapanpun._

 ** _Kedua,_**

 _Tubuh itu tumbang di hadapannya. Darah mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan dari tubuh pria itu._

 _Air mata mengalir, suara jeritan seorang gadis terdengar._

 _Membeku di tempat, beberapa pasang tangan menariknya. Menjauhi seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi._

 ** _Ketiga,_**

 _Terdiam di tempat. Mata terbelalak._

 _Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Suara berisik terdengar dimana-mana._

 _Lantas, mengapa ada sedikit rasa puas di hati ini?_

 ** _Keempat,_**

 _Jeritan dan tangisan memekakkan telinganya._

 _Liquid bening turun dari mata ke pipinya. Jika tangannya tidak terikat, ia benar-benar akan membunuh pria di depannya ini._

 ** _Kelima,_**

 _Setiap hari._

 _Setiap hari akan selalu pemandangan seperti ini. Kedua orang di depan ini._

 _Perdebatan, teriakan, pukulan, tangisan, dan penderitaan. Kenapa?_

 ** _Keenam dan ketujuh,_**

 _Sakit._

 _Sakit rasanya ketika para manusia berbaju putih itu menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengannya._

 _Kapan kami akan terbebas, Tuhan?_

 _Dan…_

 _Inilah kisah mereka. Kisah dimana rahasia yang mereka jaga rapat-rapat, terbongkar karena orang yang mereka cintai._

* * *

 **-The Past-**

 **-CelestyaRegalyana-**

 **-T-**

 **-Mystery, Romance, Family, Drama, Friendship, Tragedy, Horror, Humor, and Suspense-**

 **-Kuroko No Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Yana hanya punya Seijuuronya#PLAK-**

 **-OOC, Typo, Typo(s), GaJe, idenya udah pasaran, abal, dan lain-lain. Ah, ya, disini Yana buat warna mata, warna rambut, dan lain-lain gak sama dengan Anime aslinya. Yah, masaan ada, sih, manusia dengan rambut warna biru, kuning, dan merah di dunia ini? (Kalau di cat, sih beda itu) Intinya sesuai dengan dunia nyata-**

* * *

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat dengan mulusnya ke pipi kanan gadis itu. Gadis malang itu tersungkur, dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei, Seijuuro! Lihatlah Adik-Mu Tercinta ini! Aku baru saja menamparnya! Tidakkah kau menolong dan memukuli kami habis-habisan seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu?!"

Suara tertawa yang keras terdengar setelah seorang pria yang memakai kemeja yang compang-camping mengatakan hal tersebut.

Seijuuro hanya menjawabnya dengan nada yang datar. "Diam, dan lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu itu."

"Dengarlah itu! Ternyata seorang Akashi Seijuuro adalah orang yang sangat tega pada Adik perempuannya sendiri! Bwahahaha!" Seijuuro hanya memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi pestanya!"

* * *

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Cairan bening itu terus menerus mengalir melalui pipi lebam-lebamnya. Perih, dan rasa sakit menjadi satu.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa?_ Batin gadis itu. Tangannya masih bergerak untuk mengobati semua luka-luka yang berada di tubuh kecilnya.

Setiap hari ia harus menelan bulat-bulat segala pukulan, dan caci-makian mereka. Walaupun tubuh ini sakit, jauh lebih sakit hatinya. Apalagi jika mengetahui siapa dalang dari semua penderitaannya ini.

Akashi Seiyuura, biasa dipanggil Yuura adalah gadis yang sedang dilanda kesedihan ini. Padahal dulu hidupnya bahagia bersama Kakak laki-lakinya, Akashi Seijuuro.

Ya, ia dulu bahagia tanpa seorang Ayah ataupun Ibu. Hanya dengan Bibi, Paman, Sepupu, dan yang terpenting adalah Kakaknya.

Tapi itu semua berubah dengan cepat. Hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang ia perbuat, pantaskah ia mendapatkan segala penderitaan ini?

Yuura adalah gadis yang pemalu, pendiam, pintar, tetapi ceroboh. Semua orang tau itu. Entah sudah banyak masalah yang ia perbuat karena kecerobohannya itu, tetapi belum pernah ada yang benar-benar parah. Jika tidak dihitung dengan kejadian 2 minggu lalu.

Saat itu, Yuura tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas berisi air ke atas laptop Seijuuro. Gadis itu panik, apalagi melihat laptop mahal milik Kakaknya itu langsung mati.

Seijuuro masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati wajah panik Adiknya, beserta laptopnya yang rusak. Ia bertanya, _**"Apa yang terjadi?!"**_

Yuura tergagap, dan mencoba memberitahu semuanya. Seijuuro naik darah, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menampar Adik kesayangannya itu. Gadis itu menangis dan meminta maaf pada kakaknya. Tetapi percuma, Seijuuro benar-benar marah karena di dalam laptop tersebut terdapat banyak data-data yang penting _–Baik tentang perusahaan ataupun tugas sekolahnya-_

Dan semenjak saat itulah penderitaan Yuura dimulai.

Seijuuro mulai berlaku kasar dan dingin padanya. Yuura selalu berusaha untuk meminta maaf padanya, tetapi respon Seijuuro selalu sama. Selalu cuek dan menganggap Yuura tidak ada. Parahnya, Seijuuro sudah berani untuk memukuli adiknya itu, tidak peduli bahwa yang sedang ia siksa itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Dan jauh-amat-sangat parahnya, anak-anak nakal yang tidak menyukai Yuura _-Baik pria ataupun perempuan-_ untuk ikut membully Yuura.

Yuura ingin mengadu pada sepupunya _–Midorima Shintarou-_ , sahabat-sahabatnya, ataupun pada bibi dan pamannya, tetapi Seijuuro mengancamnya. Jika Yuura berani mengadu pada mereka, gadis itu akan di… Yah, begitulah. Kakaknya itu juga mengancamnya jika ingin mengakhiri hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini _–Seijuuro ingin Yuura mati secara perlahan-_ , ataupun jika Yuura diam-diam pergi dari rumah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yuura?" Suara lembut itu mengalun. Itu adalah suara Clara. "Ya, aku… Hiks, baik-baik saja, kok." Yuura tersenyum paksa.

"Tapi, kau baru saja dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka… Dan luka-luka mu yang sebelumnya juga belum sembuh." Suara Clara terdengar lirih.

"Itu adalah konsekuensi dari perbuatanku, kok. Jadi aku pantas mendapatkan ini." Yuura menghapus air mata yang masih terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Clara hanya menatapnya dengan iba.

Mengenai Clara… Clara itu bukan manusia, Clara hanyalah sebuah roh.

Iya, Clara memang bukan manusia. Juga bukan sepenuhnya hantu, ia hanyalah roh yang berkeliaran di luar badannya.

Tekejut? Yuura memang mempunyai indera keenam untuk melihat-lihat hal seperti itu. Jadi jangan heran jika gadis itu sangat sering kerasukan. Kata pamannya, tubuh Yuura sangat menarik untuk dijadikan "Wadah" bagi para roh-roh yang jahat.

Ketika Yuura kerasukan, ia bahkan bisa melakukan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Kasus yang paling parah adalah ketika umurnya 13 tahun, entah roh apa yang memasukinya, Yuura menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang mengerikan, mengambil pisau, dan mencoba untuk melukai dirinya sendiri. Beruntung Seijuuro dan Shintarou langsung menghentikannya. Entah berapa jam untuk menyadarkan Yuura kembali. Oh, itu salah satu kejadian yang sangat Yuura takuti. Setelah sadar, Yuura merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sangat lelah, dan ia menangis di pelukan Seijuuro berjam-jam, lalu tertidur karena kelelahan.

Sedangkan Clara adalah roh yang baik. Ia tidak bermaksud jahat pada Yuura, ia hanya ingin menemaninya saja. Awalnya Yuura ketakutan, tetapi ketika mengetahui maksud Clara, ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan hantu itu. Ketika melihat Clara, Seijuuro sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengusirnya, tetapi Yuura mencegahnya dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Pernah sekali Yuura bertanya pada Clara, mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini, dan sebenarnya dia ini sudah meninggal atau sedang koma? Clara hanya menjawab; **_"Tubuhku sedang koma di suatu tempat."_** Lalu Yuura bertanya; _**"Mengapa kamu tidak kembali saja ke tubuhmu?"**_ Clara hanya tersenyum miris. Dan Yuura tau, bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan, dan membuat Clara tidak ingin kembali ke tubuhnya.

Hanya Clara yang tau, dan hanya Tuhan yang tau.

* * *

"Sei- _Nii_ …? Kita mau kemana? Ini kan sudah jam 11 malam…"

Tangan mungil itu diseret dengan kasar ke suatu tempat oleh si _Absolut_. "Diam." Dan Yuura hanya bisa menutup mulut. Gawatnya, Clara tidak bisa ikut karena Seijuuro mengancamnya.

Yuura dibawa ke _club_ kecil-kecilan oleh Seijuuro. Gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan, apalagi ketika melihat sekumpulan anak-anak nakal yang sering mem _bully_ -nya. "Woah, paket kita sudah datang, yah?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Tangan nakalnya mencolek dagu Yuura.

"Wahaha, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, Cantik." Mereka mulai menggerubungi Yuura, dan ia benar-benar merasa risih dengan hal itu.

"Mana bayarannya?" Pinta Seijuuro. Salah seorang dari mereka memberikan sebuah amplop kepada si _Absolut_. "Hmh. Nikmatilah si ' **Murahan** ' itu." Ucapnya yang membuat mata Yuura terbelalak. Kini Yuura mengerti hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya.

Yuura ketakutan apalagi ketika melihat segerombolan anak nakal itu tersenyum mesum. "Jangan… JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Mereka tertawa meleceh. "Memangnya, kau bisa berbuat apa, hah?"

Yuura mundur selangkah, ia benar-benar berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya. "Ayo bermain, Akashi Seiyuura~ Kami tidak akan kasar-kasar, kok, padamu."

Yuura berlari dan menabrak pria yang berada di belakangnya. Bahkan pria yang ia tabrak tersebut sampai tersungkur. Seijuuro dan kumpulan pria nakal itu terkejut, dan segera mengejar Yuura.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, semakin lama semakin deras. Keciprat air mulai tercipta di kala kaki mungil itu berlari, diikuti dengan belasan sepasang kaki yang mengejarnya.

Yuura menangis dan berteriak minta tolong. Tetapi, karena ini tempat yang sepi, tidak ada yang mendengarnya. _Tuhan! TOLONG AKU!_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Ia bisa merasakan betapa jelasnya suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Di depan sana, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan jas bewarna hitam berdiri diam di bawah guyuran hujan. Pemuda itu! Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu Yuura lihat. Gadis itu tak tau siapa sebenarnya pria itu, karena pria itu selalu menghilang setelah Yuura melihatnya.

"Hei, yang disana! Hiks… Tolong aku!" Teriaknya kuat-kuat. Pemuda itu hanya terrdiam beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menghilang di balik hujan. Entah mengapa, kaki Yuura bergerak untuk mengikuti pria itu.

Terus menerus Yuura mengikutinya, begitu juga dengan pria-pria di _club_ malam itu yang berlari mengikutinya. Pria itu menghilang, dan kembali muncul, seperti ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Yuura.

Gerakan kaki Yuura terhenti ketika pria itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya _-Bahkan Yuura sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi orang-orang yang mengejarnya-_ Pria itu berbalik menatapnya.

Mata Yuura terbelalak. Dia… Memori itu kembali terbuka dan memunculkan beberapa gambar di kepalanya. Mata kesepian itu, senyuman itu, dia… Air mata Yuura kembali menetes. Bibir Yuura menyebutkan sebuah nama yang sangat asing.

Yuura bahkan tak menyadari ada cahaya yang sangat terang dan suara klakson mobil yang sangat nyaring.

 **TITITITTTT!**

 **BRAK!**

Dan semuanya gelap.

* * *

Air hujan mulai bersatu dengan darah yang mengalir. Menciptakan sungai darah yang mengerikan. Semua orang terdiam. Tubuh itu terhempas di depan mereka, lebih tepatnya di depan kaki Seijuuro.

Seijuuro membeku di tempat. Kejadian itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Mata itu terbuka dengan jelas dan kaku _–Dengan darah yang mengalir-_ , menatap Seijuuro yang sedang membeku di tempat. Sebelum Seijuuro berteriak;

"YUURAAAA!"

* * *

 _ **Haloha, ini aku, Yana si Author Cantik!#PLAK!**_

 _ **Akhirnya, setelah hampir satu tahun tidak muncul-muncul, Yana punya ide kembali untuk membuat FF T^T! Sebenarnya bukan masalah ide juga, sih… Yana lagi sibuk sekolah makanya gak sempat buat FF.**_

 _ **Gimana, gimana? Feel nya kerasa tidak? Maaf ya, kalau kesan penulisannya berbelit-belit dan gak jelas, udah lama gak buat FF nih… Makanya jadi kayak gini…**_

 _ **RNR? Kritik, saran, flame, dan semuanya diterima^^**_


	2. Chapter 2 Hujan

_**-The Past 2: Hujan-**_

 _ **-CelestyaRegalyana-**_

 _ **-T-**_

 _ **-Mystery, Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Sci-Fi, Friendship, Tragedy, Horror, Humor, and Suspense-**_

 _ **-Kuroko No Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Yana hanya punya Seijuuronya#PLAK-**_

 _ **-OOC, Typo, Typo(s), GaJe, idenya udah pasaran, abal, dan lain-lain. Ah, ya, disini Yana buat warna mata, warna rambut, dan lain-lain gak sama dengan Anime aslinya. Yah, masaan ada, sih, manusia dengan rambut warna biru, kuning, dan merah di dunia ini? (Kalau di cat, sih beda itu) Intinya sesuai dengan dunia nyata-**_

* * *

Suara mesin memenuhi indra pendengaran Seijuuro. Kamar serba putih, dengan aroma khas itu tampak sunyi, kecuali suara mesin-mesin itu.

Seijuuro masih tertunduk dalam duduknya. Di atas ranjang, tampak seorang gadis yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat medis.

Sudah 3 minggu, gadis manis itu tidur, dan Seijuuro mulai bertanya-tanya. **'Apakah Yuura ingin kembali lagi ke dunia ini?'**

Seijuuro masih ingat bagaimana ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh Pamannya ketika Seijuuro mengungkapkan segala perbuatannya. Bahkan, Seijuuro harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari.

Yuura sekarang sedang koma, dan Seijuuro tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dokter mengatakan bahwa 100% gadis itu akan mengalami kebutaan, kebisuan, dan kelumpuhan. Kecelakaan itu membuat beberapa saraf di kepalanya tidak berfungsi. Mendengar hal itu, Seijuuro merasa sangat terpukul, dan berdosa. Yuura masih berumur 15 tahun, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk diberikan cobaan seperti itu.

Anak-anak nakal yang waktu itu ikut untuk _membully_ Yuura dikeluarkan dari sekolah _–Sekolah Seijuuro dan Yuura adalah milik Kakek dan Neneknya-_ Memang, sikap mereka di sekolah tampak baik-baik, tetapi ternyata diluarnya sangat nakal. Dan sialannya, mereka tampak tidak tau dan merasa bersalah ketika mengetahui keadaan Yuura.

Hampir semua orang membenci Seijuuro. Kakek dan Neneknya. Paman dan Bibinya. Sepupunya, Shintarou. Gadis yang ia sukai, Momoi Satsuki, dan sahabat-sahabat Yuura, Nagisa Takahashi, Rin Nohara, Riko Aida, Yuuki Hiira, Aira Todoki, Shun Izuki, dan Yukio Kasamatsu. Dan sahabat-sahabat Seijuuro, Tetsuya Kuroko, Ryota Kise, dan Daiki Aomine. Semuanya tampak membencinya.

Dan jujur, sekarang Seijuuro merasa kesepian. Bohong kalau ia mengatakan dirinya kuat, dan _Absolut_. Nyatanya, air mata sekarang mengalir di pipinya.

 **Krieet…**

"Ano… Akashi- _San_?"

Suara lembut mengalun di indera pendengaran Seijuuro. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Miki Kagari, tampak berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat Yuura. Bahkan Seijuuro sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Seijuuro tersenyum palsu, dan menyambut Miki, teman sekelasnya itu. "Ah, maaf Kagari- _San_. Masuk saja."

Miki berjalan ke dalam dengan gerakan yang canggung, matanya memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, dan ia tampak _shock_ ketika melihat Yuura.

"Begitulah keadaan Yuura setelah kejadian itu. " Ucap Seijuuro, mengerti dengan maksud pandangan mata Miki. "Aku… Merasa sangat kasihan pada Yuu- _Chan_ …" Entah mengapa, Miki selalu memanggil Yuura dengan panggilan itu.

 _ **(Tanpa mereka sadari, setetes air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipi Yuura)**_

Seijuuro hanya diam. "Anu, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini saja. Aku tau bahwa Akashi- _San_ ingin ketenangan. Tolong diterima, Akashi- _San_." Miki memberikan Seijuuro sebuket bunga… Bunga _Asphodel?_ Penyesalanku padamu sampai akhir?

 ** _(Tanpa mereka sadari –Lagi-, jari-jari kurus Yuura bergerak)_**

Seijuuro mengurutkan keningnya, apa maksudnya? "Terima kasih banyak atas bunganya, Kagari- _San_."

Miki mengangguk pelan. "Semoga saja… Yuu- _Chan_ cepat sembuh… Dan ia tidak pernah mengetahui tentang…"

 ** _(Kelopak mata gadis yang berbaring di atas ranjang putih itu mulai bergerak-gerak, begitu juga dengan jari-jarinya)_**

Dan jujur Seijuuro benar-benar penasaran dengan kata-kata ke terakhir dari Miki. "Tentang? Tentang siapa?" Miki hanya tertunduk diam. "Yuu- _Chan_ … It-!" Ada suara gaduh dari arah ranjang Yuura.

Mata itu terbuka lebar. Manik biru itu menatap tepat ke arah Miki. Tatapannya sangat tajam.

Semua mesin yang berada di dekat ranjang Yuura berbunyi panik. Tubuh kecil itu sedikit kejang. Matanya masih menatap Miki dengan sangat tajam. Bibir mungilnya terbuka, dan mengatakan beberapa buah kata.

"Pe… Pem…"

Seijuuro terkejut dan secepat mungkin melesat ke depan Yuura. Gadis itu masih mencoba untuk berbicara, tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang kejang. Miki membeku, dan ketakutan di depan pintu. Seijuuro menekan-nekan tombol _emergency_ di atas kepala Yuura.

Langsung saja beberapa dokter dan suster masuk ke dalam ruangan Yuura. "Maaf, Tuan. Anda harus keluar dari ruangan ini!" Perintah salah satu dari suster itu. Yuura masih kejang-kejang, tetapi anehnya matanya masih terfokus pada Miki. Seijuuro didorong paksa, begitu juga dengan Miki untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dan selamanya, sampai akhir hayatnya, Seijuuro tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-kata yang berhasil Yuura ucapkan.

 **'Pembunuh.'**

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Miki langsung pulang dengan muka yang pucat. Seijuuro tak tau mengapa, tetapi ia yakin bahwa gadis itu sangat _shock_. Beberapa lama kemudian, dokter tersebut keluar dari ruangan Yuura. Seijuuro langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Adik saya, Fukuo- _San_?" Tanyanya panik. Fukuo, dokter itu, menghembuskan nafasnya. "Lebih baik kita membicarakan hal ini di ruangan saya saja, Akashi- _San_." Seijuuro menurut, dan mengikuti Fukuo ke ruangannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Yuura?" Tanya Seijuuro lagi.

"Ini… Sangat aneh…" Ungkap Fukuo. "Aneh? Maksud Fukuo- _San_ apa?"

"Ada hal yang tidak wajar dari tubuh Adik Anda. Padahal, beberapa saraf di otak Adik Anda sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, dan seharusnya ia mengalami kebutaan, kebisuan, dan kelumpuhan. Ajaibnya, saraf-saraf tersebut kembali berfungsi. Adik Anda hanya seperti mengalami kecelakaan biasa, padahal ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi, Adik Anda sampai terpental beberapa meter hingga berada di depan kaki Anda." Jelas Fukuo. Seijuuro terhenyak di tempat.

"Jadi… Maksudnya… Adik Saya pulih begitu saja, bagian dalam tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terluka, hanya bagian luarnya saja?!"

"Begitulah. Saya juga merasa sangat bingung dengan kejadian ini…" Fukuo tampak sangat bingung dengan kejadian ini. Seijuuro terdiam.

"Ah, ya, apakah sebelumnya Adik Anda pernah mengalami amnesia?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Gadis itu masih duduk di kursi rodanya, mata kosongnya menatap ke luar jendela. Seijuuro memandangi Adiknya itu diam-diam. Yuura yang ia pandangi sekarang bukanlah Yuura yang dulu.

Yuura yang sekarang seperti robot. Sudah seminggu sejak Yuura keluar dari rumah sakit, Seijuuro belum pernah melihat satupun ekspresi yang tercipta di wajah gadis itu, ataupun kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Maupun tersenyum, tertawa, dan lain-lain. Ia hanya diam, duduk di atas kursi rodanya, menatap ke luar jendela. Raut wajahnya selalu datar, pandangan matanya kosong, benar-benar seperti robot.

Seijuuro bingung, begitu juga dengan keluarganya. Ada apa? Mereka sudah memeriksakan kondisi rohani Yuura, dan semuanya tampak normal-normal saja. Hah… Belum selesai misteri mengapa Yuura bisa sehat begitu saja, sekarang ia tampak seperti robot.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Yuura yang sedang melamun, ia berjongkok di hadapan Yuura.

"Hei," Tak ada satupun jawaban dari Yuura. "Kau tidak bosan terus-terusan menatap ke luar jendela ini, hmh?"

"…" Yuura masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Seijuuro menghembuskan nafasnya, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Yuura.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Ada apa? Kau… Masih trauma karena ku?" Tanya Seijuuro lagi. "…"

 _Apa mungkin… Ini semua karena kejadian itu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Yuura sepuluh tahun yang lalu?_ Entah mengapa, suara Seijuuro berkata seperti itu.

Yah… Kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu… Sebenarnya, ada beberapa rahasia mengenai Yuura.

Akashi Seiyuura, lahir 15 tahun yang lalu. Hari itu, tepat hari dimana salju turun.

Beberapa hari setelah Yuura lahir, kedua orangtua Seijuuro hilang. Tak ada satupun kabar mengenai mereka. Kedua orangtua Seijuuro hanya meninggalkan sebuah catatan, dan tak pernah ditemukan lagi.

 ** _Kumohon, tolong jaga mereka berdua. Jangan sampai mereka memilih jalan yang sama seperti kami. DIdik mereka menjadi anak yang hebat, kuat, dan pintar._**

 ** _Dari Akashi Masaomi, dan Akashi Megami._**

Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari mereka. Dan jujur, Seijuuro masih penasaran apa maksud dari **"Jangan sampai mereka memilih jalan yang sama seperti kami."**

Nyatanya, Paman dan Bibinya gagal dalam menjaga Yuura. 3 bulan kemudian, Yuura menghilang. Sama seperti kedua orangtuanya, tanpa kabar.

 _ **(Dan tanggal di hari itu sama persis dengan tanggal hilangnya kedua orangtua Seijuuro)**_

Bibinya _–Midorima Megurine-_ , merasa sangat terpukul. Jelas saja, ia adalah adik dari ayahnya. Ia dan suaminya diberikan amanah dari Masaomi, dan Megami untuk menjaga Seijuuro dan Yuura. Begitu juga dengan Pamannya _–Midorima Yuuma-_

Yuuma, dan Megurine mencoba untuk mencari Yuura dimanapun, bahkan mereka harus menyewa detektif terkenal. Tetapi, hasilnya… Tetap sia-sia.

Dan hal yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi, Midorima Shiina, dan Midorima Rei juga… Menghilang… Mereka bertiga seperti diculik. Megurine menjadi despresi, bahkan ia sempat masuk ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Ketika Shiina dan Rei diculik, ada sebuah catatan kecil yang berbunyi; **_"Maaf, tetapi aku juga membutuhkan mereka."_**

Megurine membutuhkan waktu dua tahun untuk kembali sembuh.

8 tahun kemudian, disaat buih-buih salju kembali turun, Yuuma, Megurine, Seijuuro, dan Shintarou menemukan gadis kecil yang pingsan di depan rumah.

Mereka jelas terkejut. Ada sebuah catatan kecil di samping tubuh mungil gadis itu.

 _ **"Aku kembalikan harta terakhir dari Masaomi dan Megami. Semoga kalian senang dengan perubahannya."**_

Masaomi? Megami? Itu adalah nama orangtua Seijuuro. Tetapi…

Apa maksud dari **"Semoga kalian senang dengan perubahannya."?**

Tiba-tiba saja, gadis kecil yang tergeletak di lantai itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan-perlahan. Manik matanya yang bewarna biru sebening kristal itu menunjukkan diri. Persis seperti manik mata mendiang ibu Seijuuro.

Dia beringsut mundur. Gadis itu tampak ketakutan melihat mereka. Bibir bergetar, seperti menggigil. Dia pasti kedinginan karena telah lama berada di luar.

Yuuma mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil itu. Mengatakan bahwa Yuuma tidak bermaksud jahat.

Akhirnya, gadis kecil itu tenang dan menurut ketika Yuuma menggendongnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Setibanya di dalam, Megurine mengambil beberapa pakaian hangat, makanan dan minuman hangat, dan selimut untuknya.

Seijuuro dan Shintarou yang saat itu masih berumur 12 tahun terdiam melihatnya. Begitu juga dengannya, walaupun dia sedang menunduk, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Tentunya dengan sorot mata yang sedikit ketakutan. Entah kenapa, Seijuuro merasakan rindu yang luar biasa pada gadis kecil itu. Entah mengapa… Ia merasa itu adalah Yuura.

Setelah Megurine mengganti pakaiannya, dan memberikan minuman hangat, Yuuma menginterogasinya.

 _"Siapa namamu, hm? Jangan takut. Kami tidak akan melukaimu, kok."_ Tanya Yuuma.

Dia menunduk, sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit ragu; _"Sei… Se-Seiyuura…"_

Saking terkejutnya mendengar jawabannya, Megurine sampai menutup mulutnya. Yuuma juga sempat terpana mendengar jawabannya. Seijuuro juga jelas terkejut.

 _"Be-Berapa umurmu?"_ Dia menggeleng. _"Tempat tinggalmu?"_ Dia kembali menggeleng.

 _"Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini?"_ Kali ini, Megurine yang memberikan pertanyaan.

 _"Aku… Aku tidak tau… Yang aku tau… Aku terbangun, da-Dan sudah berada di sini…"_

Mereka terdiam. Gadis kecil ini pasti amnesia. Pasti.

 _"Da… Dan… Aku hanya mengingat na-Nama ku…"_

 _"Sama sekali?"_ Ia mengangguk.

Setelah hari itu, ia mulai tinggal di rumah Seijuuro. Yuuma dan Megurine juga sudah membawa Yuura ke rumah sakit untuk cek darah, dan hasilnya… Sama dengan golongan darah Masaomi.

Mereka semua bahagia, Yuura yang mereka rindukan sudah kembali. Walaupun ia amnesia atau apapun, Seijuuro dan keluarganya tetap bahagia.

Di awal-awal ketika ia tinggal di rumah Seijuuro, Yuura adalah anak yang pendiam dan penakut, juga mempunyai hobi menunduk. Yuura sangat canggung dengan mereka semua, terutama Seijuuro.

Namun, seiring dengan waktu, Yuura mulai berubah. Ia masih tetap pendiam, tetapi pendiam yang lebih 'menyenangkan' Dan Seijuuro sangat suka melihat sifat polosnya itu.

Itulah rahasia dari keluarga Akashi. Rahasia yang masih memiliki rahasia yang mungkin payah untuk dikuak.

* * *

"Yuura- _Chan_! Akhirnya Kau kembali bersekolah!"

"Yuura- _San_!"

" _Baby, I miss you so much!_ " Yang Seijuuro tau, kata-kata (laknat) itu pasti berasal dari Izuki.

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian, Yuura diperbolehkan untuk kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Ketika Seijuuro mendorong kursi roda Yuura menuju kelasnya, teman-teman Yuura langsung menyerbunya.

"Yuura- _Chan_ , gimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Momoi sambil berjongkok di depan kursi roda Yuura. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menatap ke depan dengan tatapan yang kosong. Nagisa, sahabat Yuura yang paling misterius, dan pendiam, mengernyit. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Seijuuro. Pemuda itu berbisik pelan.

"Huhuhu… Hiks… _Baby, you are_ sangat menyedihkan. _Must_ berapa lama _you sit in this_ kursi roda?" Si Kasamatsu, yang bahasa Inggrisnya masih dibawah KKM (Sama seperti Izuki), bertanya dengan nada lebay, dan membuat Seijuuro menatapnya datar.

"Ihh… Yuura kok diam aja, sih? Apa perlu kita nyanyikan lag- Auwww!" Si empu bicara, Izuki, langsung berteriak kesakitan ketika merasakan lengannya dicubit oleh si gendut Aira. "Diam, ah! Bising, kali!"

Seijuuro tersenyum simpul (Yang mampu membuat fans-fansnya klepek-klepek), dan berkata; "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Aku titip Yuura."

"Tenang saja, _Senpai_. Kami bakalan menjaga Yuura seperti pengawal menjaga seorang _princess_ , kok!" Ucap Rin, yang membuat satu kelas menyorakinya.

* * *

 **-Yuura POV-**

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun ke bumi. Udara menjadi dingin.

Terdengar beberapa keluhan, bukan karena lapangan yang basah karena hujan atau bagaimanapun, karena lapangan sekolah ini memiliki atap yang sangat canggih. Ketika hujan turun, atap ini telah teraplikasi untuk langsung menutupi lapangan sekolah. Tetapi, karena udara menjadi dingin dan membuat mereka menjadi malas bergerak. Aku hanya diam saja, dan kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

Hujan…

Beberapa memori terlintas di pikiran ku. Memori menyedihkan itu…

Dan dia telah kembali, di bawah sana. Ia berdiri diam, membiarkan dirinya diguyur oleh hujan, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sendu. Tatapannya sama persis seperti kejadian itu terjadi. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Kenapa hatiku justru terasa tersayat ketika melihat tatapan itu?

Pemuda di bawah sana masih menatapku, samar-samar aku melihat bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata.

Tanpa terasa, air mata menetes melewati pipi pualamku. Hatiku terasa sakit. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sangat mennyakitkan, dan menusuk hatiku.

Tanpa terasa, aku terisak dan aliran air mataku semakin kencang mengeluarkan liquid bening itu.

 **-Yuura POV END-**

* * *

 **-Nagisa POV-**

Aku membaca buku di hadapan ku dengan santai. Suara bising memenuhi ruangan kelas ini. Tentu saja, hari ini Flower- _Sensei_ mengambil cuti hamil selama seminggu.

Hujan membuat udara menjadi dingin, dan membuatku memeluk tasku untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menjalar.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar suara isakan tangis dari sampingku. "Yu-Yuura?"

Bahunya bergetar hebat. Aku yakin bahwa Yuura sedang menangis! Aku menyentuh pundaknya, dan…

 **PLAK!**

Ia menampar tanganku yang berada di lengannya. Aku terkejut, dan memegang tanganku yang tadi ia tampar.

Momoi yang berada di depan mejaku (Aku dan Yuura duduk di kursi paling belakang), menyadari bahwa ada suara tangisan yang cukup kencang.

"Yuura- _Chan_?! Ada apa?!" Momoi berseru cukup kencang, dan membuat satu kelas memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Yuura.

Rin dan sahabat-sahabatku langsung mendekati mejaku dan Yuura, "Yuura- _Chan_ ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?!" Tanyanya panik.

"PERGI! PERGI KALIAN SEMUAAA!" Suara teriakan Yuura menggelegar. Saking terkejutnya, Momoi sampai terlunjak di tempat dari tempat duduknya.

"PERGI! PERGI! PERGI!" Yuura memberontak liar, melemparkan semua barang-barang di atas meja. Aku berdiri menjauhinya. "Panggil Seijuuro- _Senpai_! Cepat!" Aku menyuruh Yuuki dan Aira untuk memanggil Kakak dari gadis yang sedang kesurupan ini.

"KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI KEPADAKU?! PERGI! MATI SAJA KALIAAN!" Yuura tidak mungkin kesurupan, karena aku tidak ada melihat satupun roh jahat yang berada di sekitar sini _–Aku juga dapat melihat hal-hal seperti itu-_ Yuura memberontak makin liar, bahkan ia menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Yuura! Yuura! Tenanglah!" Aku menahan tangannya yang sedang menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri. "PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Aku memberikan isyarat pada Riko untuk membantu ku.

"ARGHH! PERGIIIIII!"

 **-Nagisa POV END-**

* * *

" _SENPAI_! _SENPAI_!"

Suara nyaring Aira terdengar di depan kelas Seijuuro. Sensei yang berada di kelas Seijuuro, Akashi Hibiki _–Ia juga sepupu Seijuuro, merupakan anak dari Kakaknya Masaomi-_ Terkejut.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak seperti itu?!" Tanya Hibiki. Aira menghela nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan, begitu juga dengan Yuuki. "Itu… Itu…"

"Itu apa?"

"Yuura…" Tubuh Seijuuro langsung menegak ketika mendengar nama Yuura. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ada apa dengan Yuura?!" Dan jawaban selanjutnya membuat Seijuuro langsung lari dan menubruk tubuh Aira dan Yuuki yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Yuura… Ia tiba-tiba saja… Menangis dan berteriak seperti orang gila! Dia bahkan melemparkan semua barang-barang di mejanya!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Bukankah cinta kita sama seperti hujan yang turun disaat ini? Hanya sebentar, tidak abadi, menyakitkan, dan memiliki luka dalam yang membekas di hati** **kita?"**_

* * *

 ** _Halo~_**

 ** _Akhirnya, bisa update juga:D_**

 ** _Setelah mengalami hari valentine sebagai JONES, dan mengalami semua tantangan PR dari guru, Yana bisa update juga!_**

 ** _Yana gak banyak-banyak bicara deng!_**

 ** _RNR, Please?_**


End file.
